Never Too Late
by shadowkat83
Summary: This is a prototype of a story that I am thinking of writing. But I need your opinion on whether or not I should continue. See authors note inside for more information.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**A/N; **There really is no summary for this one. It's just something I came up with at the top of my head. I guess you can call it a maybe story.

If you want me to make a real story out of it let me know. Till then happy reading

A figure clad in a dark cloak confidently strode towards the center of the arena. An immediate quiet came over the crowd of people gathered for the Chunin exams held this year in Suna. The figure looked up to where the Kazekage, Gaara, was seated and bowed. Gaara nodded back in return. The figure then turned to the confused Hokage, Tsunade, and bowed to her as well. Tsunade nodded back.

A gloved hand came up to remove the cloak revealing familiar, yet different features. Tsunade gasped in shock as she took in the site of her changed gaki. She knew that this man was her Naruto, despite the change in him. Whereas before he had short blonde hair, he now had ruby streaked shaggy blonde hair. He still had his tan and it only made his now violet eyes stand out in those heartbreakingly familiar features. His whisker marks were darker she noted. She also noted that he also had slit pupils, much like the demon sealed inside him.

The realization struck her that next instant. He had merged with Kyuubi. That was why he looked so different. That was why his chakra was different.

Naruto turned behind him and made a small gesture. Three figures jumped down behind him. Tsunade could hear the shocked gasps from both Sasuke and Sakura as they saw the familiar forms of Suigutsu, Juugo, and Karin. Karin withdrew a scroll from her belt and using her blood and chakra, a set of drums and three guitars appeared. Karin, Naruto, and Suigutsu took a guitar and Juugo took his place behind the drums. Next Naruto unsealed a microphone and spoke into it, "Name's Naruto, and the Kazekage asked us to perform for you. So I hope you enjoy the show."

A with that short phrase they began. The music took off as Naruto started to sing;

"_This world will never be what I expected.  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
to make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late._

Even if I say "It will be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life...  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it...?  
And I have left alone everything that I own.  
To make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

Even if I say "It will be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late...

The world we knew won't come back.  
The time we've lost can't get back.  
The life we had won't be ours again.

This world will never be what I expected.  
And if I don't belong.

Even if I say "It will be all right,"  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late. (It's never too late!)  
It's not too late.  
It's never too late."

Naruto finished the song and the arena erupted into applause. Naruto and his friends bowed, before Naruto once again spoke into the mic. "That one was called "Never too late". This next one is called "Unwell"."

Naruto started the music this time and the others followed suit and then came that incredible voice;

" _All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
_  
__But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell"

The small group once again bowed. The rookie nine, minus one, plus Gai's team, were the loudest of the people screaming.

Naruto once again bowed to both the Kazekage and the Hokage. After receiving a nod from each, he then turned his violet gaze towards the stands. Violet eyes held black for the barest seconds, before, with a signal from Naruto, the group disappeared in a pillar of flames.

Naruto and his group appeared on the outskirts of Suna. Karin looked towards her captain and friend. Violet eyes held unimaginable sadness as Naruto stared at Suna's walls. How he longed to return to Konoha with everyone, but it wasn't meant to be. Not with the secrets he held.

Naruto turned towards his team and nodded. And with one last longing glance at those walls, the four friends disappeared.

Owari

**A/N; **Short I know but this is just the prelude. The real story, named **Betrayal,** will be posted later. Till next time. Read and Review. Ja Ne


End file.
